


Star Trek DS9 | Garak & Bashir - Queerest

by megancyber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexuality, Brotherly Love, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Erotica, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megancyber/pseuds/megancyber
Summary: Perfect Soundtrack title song for a QuintinTarantino StarTrek DS9 about Garak & Bashir Section31 film -My FANVID to 'Queerest of the Queer' by GARBAGEqueer spy LGBTQ espionage Cardassian https://youtu.be/nd5AYCqjE-4





	Star Trek DS9 | Garak & Bashir - Queerest

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect Soundtrack title song for a QuintinTarantino StarTrek DS9 about Garak & Bashir Section31 film -
> 
> My FANVID to 'Queerest of the Queer' by GARBAGE 
> 
> queer spy LGBTQ espionage Cardassian https://youtu.be/nd5AYCqjE-4

**Perfect Soundtrack title song for a QuintinTarantino StarTrek DS9 movie **

**about Garak & Bashir Section31 film - **

**My FANVID to 'Queerest of the Queer' by GARBAGE**

queer spy LGBTQ espionage Cardassian

LINK <https://youtu.be/nd5AYCqjE-4>


End file.
